


F*ck/Kiss/Kill

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony okupuje Stevovu postel a nenápadně mu naznačuje, že se neomezuje pouze na randění s holkama...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	F*ck/Kiss/Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásný den, přátelé. Jak se máte?  
> Já mám úspěšně všechny zkoušky za sebou a teď už jen čekám na výsledky. Ale jak znám naše profesory, bude to tak měsíc, než se konečně uráčí nám říct, jestli jsme prošli nebo ne. No jo, Briťáci mají očividně na vše dost času.  
> Doufám, že zatím vše zvládáte dobře. Užijte si dnešní čtení!

Tony byl playboy. To o něm věděli snad všichni, Steve nepochyboval o tom, že od začátku semestru už ojel polovinu obyvatel kolejí. Měl pokoj hned vedle něj a občas něco zaslechl, ale upřímně, tolik mu to nevadilo. Počítal s hlukem, když šel na studentské koleje a občasné zasténání bylo mnohem snesitelnější než Clintovo řvaní na chodbě uprostřed noci.

Takže ano, Tony byl playboy.

Natasha mu říkala motýlek, protože 'létal z květu na květ'.

Rhodey se vůbec neostýchal slovem děvkař.

A Tony prohlašoval, že prostě miloval ženy.

Jenže věc se měla tak, že s tím vším najednou přestal. Steve si to uvědomil jednoho večera, kdy ležel v posteli a četl si. Bylo ticho. Tony byl doma, to věděl, přál mu dobrou noc. A ticho bylo už několik nocí po sobě. Dřív si k sobě přivedl dvě až tři holky týdně, někdy víc, někdy míň. Ale Steve si ani nepamatoval, kdy tohle udělal naposledy.

Bylo to zvláštní, ale neptal se. Tonyho sexuální život nebylo zrovna něco, na co by myslel dnem i nocí. Ale všiml si toho. A někdy přemýšlel, čím ta změna chování asi mohla být.

No, to asi věděl jen Bůh a Tony, řekl si nakonec a nepřemýšlel nad tím.

Tony s ním taky trávil více času. Steve už ani nezavíral dveře svého pokoje. Každé ráno do nich kopl zarážku a o několik minut později se mu Tony válel v posteli s notebookem na klíně. Někdy pracoval na vlastních úkolech do školy, jindy jen mluvil a mluvil a mluvil. A upřímně, Steve si to užíval. Tony byl příjemný společník, Steva samotného překvapilo, že si rozuměli.

Takhle spolu trávili čas i dnes večer. Steve seděl u stolu a znovu pečlivě pracoval na modelu, zatímco mu Tony seděl za zády na posteli, když do dveří vpadl Rhodes.

"Čus! Jdeme ven, jdeš s námi, Tony?"

"Dneska ne, musím to dodělat," zamručel Tony nespokojeně a poklepal prsty na svůj notebook. Steve koutkem oka viděl Rhodeyho překvapený výraz.

"Od kdy se ty staráš o školu?"

"Od té doby, co se blíží deadline. Jděte sami, půjdu příště."

"No jak myslíš..." řekl Rhodes pomalu a zmizel. Dveře se za ním tiše zaklaply a Steve se ohlédl k posteli a povytaženým obočí. Tony se zazubil.

"No co je? Játra potřebují pauzu. No, pokračujeme. Jakou sladkost by sis vybral? Čokoládovou žabku, Bertíkovy fazolky, Dýňové paštičky nebo Gringottovy čokoládové penízky?"

"Říkám ti už potřetí, že mi vyjde Nebelvír. A žabky."

"A nemůžeš vědě- Ah... Nebelvír, vážně," oznámil Tony zklamaně. Tohle dělali poslední dvě hodiny. Tony našel kvíz a četl Stevovi otázky. Už si ujistil, že je Nebelvír, že je jeho spřízněnou duší Magnus Bane (což se mu upřímně zamlouvalo), že by patřil mezi Starky (což se pro změnu nezamlouvalo Tonymu), že jeho Disney princezna byla Locika ("To ty vlasy!" smál se Tony) a plno dalších. Takže Steve moc dobře věděl, že se Tony nevěnoval škole.

"Proč jsi mu lhal?"

"Držím si image, drahý Steve," zamumlal zamyšleně a určitě hledal další kvíz. "Kdybych řekl, že nikam nejdu, protože si tu s tebou dělám Disney kvízy, bylo by to trapný."

Steve se ušklíbl napůl úst. "Trávit se mnou čas je trapný?"

"To jsem neřekl!" vyjekl okamžitě a Steve neodolal, musel se ohlédnout. Tony na něj zamračeně zíral a ústa měl stažená do tenké linky. "Nech toho- Nebuď- Nebuď protivný, Steve. Nemám tě rád, když jsi protivný."

"Oh, boohoo, princezno," zašklebil se na něj a v příští chvíli se mu od ramene odrazil polštář. Steve se uchechtl a znovu se otočil ke stolu. Pečlivě si odměřil dřívko a přebytečný kousek ustřihl. Už to měl skoro hotové.

"Mám další!" oznámil Tony pyšně a hned se pustil do čtení otázek. O pár minut později se Steve dozvěděl, že by se oženil s Ginny Weasleyovou. Otráveně se na Tonyho otočil.

"To bych neřekl."

"Proč ne? Ginny byla kočka," vyplázl na něj jazyk a notebook odložil. "Ok, řekni, s kým bys randil; s Harrym nebo Dracem?"

"S Remusem Lupinem. Nebo Siriusem."

"Ale na to jsem se tě neptal!"

"Ani s jedním!" zasmál se. "Draco byl školní tyran a Harry mi prostě jako charakter k srdci nepřirostl. Navíc by ti dva randili spolu," mrkl na něj. Tony se na něj chvíli díval, než nespokojeně mlaskl.

"Okej, máš pravdu. Tak teď ty."

"Jen Harry Potter svět?"

"Ne, cokoliv. No tak, dělej. Per to do mě!"

Steve se uchechtl a na okamžik se zamyslel, než řekl: "Arwen nebo paní Galadriel?"

"Galadriel byla kočka," uculil se Tony okamžitě, než se jeho výraz změnil na nespokojený, "ale tak o dva tisíce let starší než já."

"U Arwen by sis tím věkem moc nepolepšil," připomněl mu. No jo, nevýhoda elfů.

"Galadriel, hlasuju za Galadriel. Tak jo, teď já. Hmmm... Legolas nebo Aragorn?"

"Aragorn," odvětil okamžitě. Legolas ho nelákal. Elfové byli tak moc perfektní, až to bylo nepřirozené. A byl blonďatý. "Daenerys nebo Brienne z Tarthu?"

"Ohohoho, velká dáma! Rozhodně velká dáma!" rozesmál se Tony okamžitě. "Byla luxusní! A Dany byla šílená. Jako fakt, totálně praštěná. A kdybych udělal něco, co by se jí nelíbilo, sežrali by mě ti její draci. Takže Brienne vítězí."

"Kdyby sis moc dovolil na Brienne, sežrala by tě sama. A Jaime by ji povzbuzoval," neodpustil si Steve a Tony se rozesmál znovu.

"Jaime by byl moc zaneprázdněný šukáním vlastní sestry. Okej, okej, teď zase já. Hm... Koho bys ojel, zabil a koho by sis vzal? Magnus, Alec a Jace."

Steve se k němu okamžitě otočil. "No to ne! Tohle nesmíš, to není fér!"

Tony se jen spokojeně zubil. Moc dobře věděl, co právě udělal.

"Jestli se rozhodnu zabít Jace nebo Aleca, prakticky umře i ten druhý. Ne doslova, ale i tak! Víš, jaké mezi sebou mají pouto."

"Ale můžeš jednoho z nich před jeho téměř-smrtí ojet nebo se s ním oženit. To je výhra! Nebo zabij Magnuse."

Steve přimhouřil oči. "To by se nikdy nestalo. Magnus je úžasný..."

"To nepopírám," zasmál se Tony. "Je hustý. A máme podobné vlasy. Hah, všiml sis toho někdy?"

Ne, to mě nikdy ani nenapadlo, napadlo Steva kysele. Ani to, že všichni, o kterých dneska mluvil, měli tmavé vlasy. Steve nikdy netvrdil, že nemá oblíbený typ. A jestli to Tony nevěděl, no, jeho chyba. Nikdy se nezeptal.

"Tak mluv. Kdo to bude?"

Steve nespokojeně zaskučel. "Jsi krutý. Jasně, že bych si vzal Magnuse. Spal s Alecem. A zabil Jace."

"No vidíš, ani to nebolelo." Tony ho poplácal po rameni a spokojeně se opřel o polštáře za sebou. "Tak, jsi na řadě."

"Vyspat se s, zabít, oženit se s; Lagertha, Aslaug a Sig-"

"Ne, takhle to nepůjde," skočil mu nespokojeně do řeči. "Proč mi dáváš jen baby? To není fér! Nezajímá tě, jestli bych raději randil s Cho nebo Cedrikem?"

Steve se zarazil uprostřed pohybu. Opatrně odložil lepidlo i volné dřívko, vše odsunul až ke zdi a pomalu se v tom malém prostoru mezi postelí a stolem otočil. Tony se na něj usmíval, v očích mu jiskřilo a očividně si celou tu situaci užíval. Steve ztěžka polkl. Ten idiot...

"S kým?" zeptal se nakonec a Tonyho úsměv se jen rozšířil.

"S Cedrikem!" oznámil zvesela. Steve z něj nespustil pohled, v hlavě mu fungovala všechna kolečka. A aby si získal nějaký čas, řekl: "Tak tedy Lagertha, Ragnar a Floki."

"Zabil bych Flokiho," kývl Tony okamžitě, "políbil Lagerthu. A užil si s Ragnarem, pokud by mi teda nechtěl useknout koule..."

Steve se nezasmál, jen dál tupě hleděl. Narovnal se, přejel si dlaní po čele a ústech a urovnal si vlasy. Ani Tony z něj nespustil pohled, nadále se usmíval a v očích měl tisíc čertů.

"Holky i kluci?" dostal ze sebe nakonec. Tony s uchechtnutím přikývl. "Proč jsi nic neřekl?"

"Neptal ses," pokrčil nad tím rameny a teatrálně prohlásil: "Automaticky jsi usoudil, že jsem stoprocentní heterák! Hanba ti, Steve!"

"Ojel jsi polovinu dámského osazenstva kolejí!" protestoval Steve rozrušeně, čímž Tonyho rozesmíval ještě víc. Nakonec si jen odfrkl a otočil se zpět ke stolu. "Jsi na řadě."

Byl naštvaný. Na Tonyho i na sebe. Protože dodnes nijak nedoufal. Jen čekal, až to pitomé zalíbení odezní a on se zase bude moct zhluboka nadechnout. V minulosti se už spálil a věděl, že zamilovat se do heteráka byl ten nejhorší nápad pod sluncem. Jenže teď dostal jistou naději a moc dobře věděl, že to ze sebe nebude moci setřást pěkně dlouho.

Seděl k němu zády a neviděl tedy ten Tonyho zaražený výraz. A netušil, že si Tony představoval jeho reakci úplně jinak. Doufal, že se na něj po jeho přiznání vrhne a pomilují se na Stevově modro-zeleném povlečení, na kterém bylo tolik geometrických tvarů, že by zaplesal nejeden matematik.

Seděl k němu zády a tak nevěděl, že Tonyho vlastně zklamal. Ale rozhodně neuhasil jeho zájem. Však ono to vyjde příště.

Už na to téma znovu nenávazali následujících pár dní a Tonymu to nijak nevadilo. Bavilo ho, brát to pomalu. Věděl, co chce a věděl, že to dostane. A pomalu se dostávat pod ten hrubý krunýř, který okolo sebe Steve měl, bylo neskutečně uspokojivé. Tony miloval puzzle a složité úkoly. Stimulovalo mu to mozek tím nejpříjemnějším způsobem a nehodlal se vzdát.

Nešel na to svým obvyklým "ahoj, jsem Tony Stark a dneska večer se ti dostanu do kalhotek" způsobem. Z mnoha důvodů, hlavně protože mu bylo jasné, že by ho Steve pravděpodobně praštil, kdyby to zkusil. Nebo by mu věnoval ten svůj velice nesouhlasný pohled a nadále by se s ním nebavil. A to Tony nechtěl!

Navíc, neměl potřebu tohle zkoušet. Steve byl složitější než kdejaká slečna z kolejí a zasloužil si lepší zacházení.

A pak tu byla ta věc, že měl Tony dojem, že našel dokonalého parťáka. Což byl podivný a absurdní pocit a devadesát procent času se ho snažil ignorovat.

Ale o tom později, teď měl Tony důležitější úkol. Rozhodnout se, na kterou pizzu měl chuť. Zamračeně sledoval obrazovku svého mobilu a ignoroval Pepperino neklidné fučení.

"Trvá ti to," stěžovala si.

"Když já nevím, na co mám chuť!" zamračil se.

"Tak zase objednej všechny, jako minule."

"To by se ti líbilo, co?" zašklebil se a nakonec si vybral poslepu a mobil posunul k ní, Natashe a Rhodesovi. Vstal. "Zeptám se Steva, jestli něco chce."

Už si ho ale nikdo nevšímal, všichni se skláněli nad tou malou obrazovkou a přemýšleli, čím dneska večer ukojí své chutě. Tony mezitím vrthl Stevovi do pokoje, bez klepání. Vždy tu byla možnost, že si vybere tu správnou chvíli a Steve se zrovna bude převlékat.

Nah, nuda. Nepřevlékal se. Seděl u stolu, mobil měl opřený o stěnu a s někým mluvil. Trhl sebou, když Tony vpadl dovnitř.

"Čus!" zazubil se. "Ruším?"

"Hmm," kývl. "Volám s mámou."

"Aha. Zdravím, paní Rogersová!" zazubil se ještě víc, i když ho nemohla vidět. "Každopádně, objednáváme pizzu. Dáš si taky?"

"Ani n-" začal, ale hlas z mobilu ho okamžitě zarazil. "Jasně, že si dá taky."

"Mami..."

"S houbami a paprikou," informovala Tonyho jeho mamka a Tony ji nemohl vidět, ale měl dojem, že se škodolibě usmívá. Steve si povzdechl.

"No Steve, maminka má vždycky pravdu."

"Ten se mi líbí," řekl znovu jeho mamka, v hlase smích. "Díky, Steveův spolubydlící."

"Není za co, Stevova mamko. Jsem Tony, mimochodem."

"Já Sára. Těší mě."

"Mě taky. No, jdu ti to objednat, tak pak přijď."

Věnoval mu ještě jeden široký úsměv, zatímco se Steve nadále tvářil jako kakabus. Jako kdyby byla pizza nějaké utrpení, pche!

Než zavřel dveře, slyšel ještě Stevovo otrávené "No to ti teda pěkně děkuju." Uchechtl se nad tím a vykročil zpět ke kuchyni. Co už neslyšel bylo Sářino "Ten chlapec se mi líbí." a Stevovo velmi tiché "Jo, to mě taky."

**Author's Note:**

> Inu, co jiného na to říct. Tony se rád dostává lidem pod kůži :D
> 
> Otázka týdne zní: Znáte Zaklínače? Jo/ne? Vaše názory? Poznatky? Sem s tím!
> 
> Děkuji vám za podporu a uvidíme se zase za týden! Papalala!


End file.
